Melodic Drawings
by JacindaWeire
Summary: Naminé hears a beautiful sound and just has to sit down and sketch. NamiDem


Naminé sighed softly as she strode toward the art room, sketchbook and pencil in hand. It was lunch time, she had finished her sandwich early and decided to escape the noise in the cafeteria to sketch.

As she was walking down the short flight of stairs into the basement level of the school where all the extra curricular classrooms were located she heard a faint melody. She stopped at the sound, quieting her breath and standing perfectly still, anything to try to hear the music again.

It was an original, she was sure. Naminé had actually took piano at a young age before she discovered her passion for drawing.

The music started again and Naminé felt something stir inside of her, leaving her breathless. Her hand twitched, the itch to draw grew. Naminé walked swiftly to the door of the band room, where the music was the loudest and she could finally pick out single notes in the piece. She recognized it as a string instrument.

She nudged the door open slowly with her foot, curious to get a glimpse of the person who could play such a lovely piece. The music washed over her as she peeked inside, her eyes widened as she took in the scene.

A fair haired boy, junior or senior, (she certainty hadn't had him in any of her sophomore level classes, she would have noticed him instantly) sat crossed legged on the carpeted floor of the music room. His hair was styled like a mullet a flipped around as he bopped his head to the music. The instrument he held in his lap was long and guitar like, Naminé recognized it as a sitar.

Naminé back out of the door way with a faint blush on her cheeks, she felt as if she had seen something personal; the boy played passionately, his emotions on display for the world.

He started to sing, low at first and gaining volume as he continued. The music rose toward the crescendo.

The looming crescendo seemed to make Naminé's hand ache with the desire to draw. To pour the thousands of thoughts and emotions swirling inside of her onto paper.

She couldn't take it any long and slid down the wall right outside the door to the music room. She opened her sketchbook and gripped a freshly sharpened pencil in her hand.

Her hand started moving instantly, she focused on the sound as she drew. Shapes appeared on the page and slowly formed into recognizable figures; a girl, standing on a short cliffside with waves lapping near her feet; music notes, streamed from her mouth; a tree adorned with small leaves stood strong behind her.

The music came to a halt and Naminé was snapped back into the present, she looked down at the sketch, noticing details that had escaped her before.

The girl's hair was shoulder length, and she wore a short dress. The music notes varied from soft, round notes, to blocky and sharp notes. The waves at her feet had soft edges and rolled smoothly, while the tree was formed with sharp, straight strokes.

"Wow, that's really good!"

Naminé squeaked and tried to stand up quickly but stumbled and was about to fall forward but strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her upright.

"Are you okay?" her savior asked.

She blushed madly, realizing that her savior was the boy in the music room, and clutched her sketchbook to her chest. "Y-yeah...t-thank you," she stuttered.

"No problem, what where you doing out here?" he asked and smiled warmly at her.

If possible, she blushed more, "Oh, I came down here to sketch..."

The blond musician quirked and eyebrow, "Outside the music room?"

She rubbed the back of her head meekly, "I heard your music."

He suddenly looked really embarrassed, "Oh...you heard that."

"It was beautiful," she remarked.

"Really? Thanks!" he smiled at her.

The smile melted Naminé's heart, her cheeks were probably as red as an apple now.

"I'm Naminé," she said.

"Naminé..." he murmured, "...that's a really pretty name. I'm Demyx by the way."

"I haven't seen you around, are you a senior?" she asked, surprising herself at her boldness.

Demyx smiled nervously, "No, actually I'm new here. A sophomore."

Naminé perked up, he was her age, possibly in one of her classes. "What's your next class?" she asked quietly.

Demyx pulled out a crumpled schedule from his back pocket and handed it to her. She scanned the paper expertly, looking for the last three periods of the day. English, History, and Physical Education, she read.

Her heart sped up and she couldn't help but smile widely at Demyx, "We share the rest of our classes."

He matched her smile and asked shyly, "Awesome, do you mind showing me around? I swear I found myself lost over a dozen times this morning," he muttered the last part.

She hid a giggle behind her hand, "I'd love to."

"When does the lunch period end?" he asked.

Right when she was about to answer the bell rang, "Meet me in the art room after you get your stuff," she said, pointing three doors down.

The blond musician nodded and bounded into the music room, he felt ecstatic after meeting Naminé. Did she know how adorable her smile was, he wondered. Or how cute her eyes were?

He hummed happily as he walked briskly to the art room with his books in hand.

Naminé was just walking toward the door when he arrived, she smiled at him and fell in step beside him.

"So...where are we going?" he asked nervously as they walked up the stairs side by side.

Naminé laughed softly, "Just follow me."

Demyx looked over at her and brushed his hand against hers hesitantly and before he could chicken out, loosely grasped her tiny hand in his.

She peeked at him shyly with a light smile on her face and tightened her hand around his.

The next two classes passed quickly, Demyx sat next to Naminé in the back in each class. They shared shy glances and walked hand in hand to each class. In gym, Demyx talked to Naminé in the back of the volleyball court. They talked of music, art, their family, and any other thing to talk about.

Naminé learned that Demyx's favorite color was blue, he had played the sitar for over six years now, and Foster the People was his favorite band. He had moved from Hollow Bastion to Twilight Town with his two brothers and loved Rice Krispies.

Demyx had learned that Naminé discovered her talent for drawing at eight years old and dropped her piano classes right there and then. Her favorite color was white and she loved drawing people. Even if she had only glimpsed at them while she was hanging out at the mall. She had a closet full of white sundresses and loved vanilla ice cream.

At the end of the day, while the pair were walking out of the school Demyx asked, "What were you drawing when I first saw you?"

Naminé looked down nervously, "Well, I don't know really. I was walking down the hall and when I heard you play...I just had to draw something."

"Oh," he said.

She blushed and looked anywhere but at him.

He suddenly leaned down and kissed her softly, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Naminé." he called and started walking home.

Naminé held her hand up to her lips in surprise, she could swear the heat from Demyx's lips still lingered on hers.

Looking up, she realized that Demyx had stopped and was looking at her nervously. She trotted over to him and timidly stood on her tiptoes to press another kiss to his lips.

He seemed considerably relieved and asked to take her out for ice cream on the weekend. She eagerly accepted and they left to walk home their separate ways with promises of seeing the other the next day.

**I hope you liked it, my first Demyx/Naminé. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, etc. Please review!**


End file.
